shikigardenfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky Box
There are now tickets given for Lucky Box that can be recieved by entering events or you may spend 200 Power to get one. (Bold writing = can be obtained with power summons only) October 20th, 2015 *Killing Stone *Yuzu *Brush of Skill -low *Secret Book III of Die Hard *Secret Book III of Deep Cut *Pattern of Superior Race *Brush of Unity -mid *'Rainbow Summons Tickets' *'Sakura Spirit ' *'Pattern of Variant Superior Extremely Rare' October 13th, 2015 *No change October 6th, 2015 ''' * Silver Ticket *Apricot *Brush of Skill -low *Secret Book III of Die Hard *Secret Book III of Iron Wall *Pattern of Superior Race *Brush of Unity -mid *Rainbow Summons Tickets ' *'Yuzu Spirit ' *'Pattern of Variant Superior Extremely Rare ' '''September 29th, 2015' *Chibi Kaguya *Chibi Kayanohime *Rainbow Ticket *Brush of Skill -mid *Killing Stones x400 *Strength Medicine x10 *Red Kotatsu Table *Cherry x10 *Gold x300 *Silver x1000 September 15th, 2015 *Special Ririmuhime *Special Sakahime *Rainbow Ticket *Brush of Skill -mid *Killing Stones x400 *Recovery Medicine x10 *Flip Table (1) *Apricot x10 *Gold x300 *Silver x1000 September 8th, 2015 *Special Kuuko *Special Higekiri *Secret Book V of Loot Master *Brush of Skill -mid *Killing Stones x400 *Agility Medicine x10 *Emerald Carpet *Yuzu x10 *Gold x300 *Silver x1000 September 1st, 2015 *Special Kurakakemiya *Special Amanojyaku *Rainbow Summons Ticket *Brush of Skill -mid *Killing Stones x400 *Strength Medicine x10 *Chinese Table (1) *Cherry x10 *Gold x300 *Silver x1000 August 25th, 2015 *Special Vampire *Special Barahime *Secret Book V of Loot Master *Brush of Skill -mid *Killing Stones x400 *HP Medicine x10 *Bundai *Apricot x10 *Gold x300 *Silver x1000 August 18th, 2015 *Special Yatanohime *Special Reaper *Secret Book V of Speed Boost *Brush of Skill -mid *Killing Stones x400 *Recovery Medicine x10 *Flip Table (1) *Yuzu x10 *Gold x300 *Silver x1000 August 11th, 2015 *Special Dragon King *Special Revuja *Secret Book V of Attack Boost *Brush of Skill -mid *Killing Stones x400 *Strength Medicine x10 *Koto *Cherry x10 *Gold x300 *Silver x1000 August 4th, 2015 *Special Kuuko *Special Kyuubi *Secret Book V of Defense Boost *Brush of Skill -mid *Killing Stones x400 *Agility Medicine x10 *Bundai *Apricot x10 *Gold x300 *Silver x1000 July 28, 2015 *Special Seitentaisei *SP. Nurikabe *Secret Book V of Defense Boost *Brush of Skill -mid *Killing Stones x400 *HP Medicine x10 *Asagao Sedge Mat *Yuzu x10 *Gold x300 *Silver x1000 July 21, 2015 *Special Ririmuhime *SP. One-eyed Priest *Secret Book V of Attack Boost *Brush of Skill -mid *Killing Stones x400 *Recovery Medicine x10 *Scarlet Carpet *Cherry x10 *Gold x300 *Silver x1000 July 14th, 2015 ''' *Special Kayanohime *SP. Wild Boar Cub *Secret Book V of Speed Boost *Brush of Skill -mid *Killing Stones x400 *Recovery Medicine x10 *Rose Hedge (2) *Apricot x10 *Gold x300 *Silver x1000 '''July 7th, 2015 *Special Nata *Special Tengu *Secret Book V of Defense Boost *Brush of Skill -mid *Killing Stones x400 *Agility Medicine x10 *Chinese Table (2) *Yuzu x10 *Gold x300 *Silver x1000 June 30th, 2015 *Special Tensen *Secret BookIII of Attack Boost *Brush of Skill -low *Killing Stones x200 *Strength Medicine x10 *Jade Carpet *Cherry x10 *Gold x100 *Gold x300 *Silver x1000 June 23rd, 2015 *Special Kaguya *Secret BookIII of Recovery Boost *Yuzu x5 *Killing Stones x200 *Defense Medicine x5 *White Chair *Brush of Unity *Gold x100 *Gold x300 *Silver x1000